The Piranha Games
by JumpingJelloDinosaurs-Rawr
Summary: Katniss and peeta could survive their components easyly. But how well would Brooklin and amy do in a landscape that is mostly water and death everywhere. While trying to survive the girls must try to work out how and why they are there. ON HOLD!
1. District 13

**Right this is totally our first story and we were making it up all day at school so please dont be mean about it !!** **enjoy ?**

**Brooke's part!**

**District 13**

**Amys P.O.V**

District 13 shouldn't be around. It should be BLOW TO PEICES but y'know it never is. Today was the day when we'd find out who was going to the piranha games. They were horrible even worse than the hunger games 2 years ago. Well it is early I shall go back to sleep.

I was just dozing off when I heard a loud female voice out side my window. "Oi ugly wake the hell up!" it shouted. Great! Brooklin would never let me sleep and it's not like my parents like her waking me up anyway.

I yanked open my window. "Shut up!" I hissed at her. She looked up and grinned widely at me. She had obversily yanked back her hair back today because it was all messy looking. I skimmed my eyes down her then stopped at the small knifes hanging off her belt. "Ohmygod hunting again?" I groaned loudly at her

"well Duh! C'mon Amy the name choosing is today and we gotta get money for our families" she rolled her eyes at me as if I was stupid. I scowled at her. "Well get dressed then!" she waved her arms at me "if we dont get food and stuff by 1-ish James and josh wont be able to get us into district 12!"

I stared at her. "DONT MAKE ME COME UP THERE" she yelled at me. My mouth opened. Last time she was in my room she blew up my pillows. Brooklin was one of those kids who was obsessed with Sharpe shiny things or things that go BOOM. I shut my window and quickly pulled on a pink, flimsy shirt and white skinny jeans, with my white hand-made leather hunting boot.

I slinged my bow and arrows over my shoulder. I started creeping down the stairs when I heard my sister's voice "are you going hunting again?" she asked still in her p.j's.

I scowled at her just daring her to ask to come with us. She gave a little squeal and ran into her room. I went out the door and closed it as quietly as possible. I barely walked three steeps before I was tackled. Brooklin patted my pockets before sitting back and frowning. "No shiny stuff on me, brook?" I asked in my hyper perky voice. She scowled then perked up "lets go!" she said jumping up and running for the forest. I sighed before running after her.

I couldn't find her anywhere "Brooklin!?" I called walking slowly through the forest. I heard a snapping under my foot. I knew what it was before I even looked down. I was flung into the air by my foot. I heard Brooklin laughing her head off. "GET ME DOWN" I screeched. She looked at me then sighed. She took out two sharp knifes from her belt.

"No, no, no!" I yelled. She grinned at me flinging one knife to the right where it lodged into a rabbits back. She flung the other one straight at the rope holding me up. I crashed to the floor cursing. Brooklin was on the floor laughing. I glared at her, pulling out my bow and arrow.

I loaded three arrows and shot them all at three rabbits all hitting them in the eyes carful not to ruin the meat. "That should be enough" I growled at her, tying our catches together and stomping off towards district 12.

Brooklin walked beside me still chuckling. As we neared the district we heard rustling. We looked at each other and grinned. I loaded my bow and Brooklin pulled out a knife.

"1 . . . . 2 . . . . 3!" we both shoot into the rustling bushes.

We peered over the bush to see James and josh scowling at us stuck to the trees. We broke down laughing. I threw my catches to them and pulled out my arrow from josh's shirt. They were scowling at us.

"Hey guys you need new shirts! Did you know that yours had holes in?" Brooklin asked sweetly. James lunged for her but she punched him.

Brooklin started laughing and I looked at my watch. I cursed. "We gotta go Brooklin or were gonna be late" Brooklin grinned at the guys and we ran back to the district racing, letting the wind go through our hair.

**Amzy's part!**

**The name choosing**

**Amy's P.O.V**

Yep name choosing again, I thought as the cold wind streamed through my open cardigan.

We were separated from the boys AGAIN, I noticed. I looked down the small hill to where my parents were standing, and then over to Brooklin who made an "O" shape with her mouth showing me that she thought it was boring.

I rested my arm on my sister's shoulder, but she shook it off more violently than usual. Probably the early wake-up call. I can't say I blame her!

I turned my head to face the stage, a small, slim figure walked towards the glass ball on a wooden stand. "Hello district 13," said the figure. "Welcome to the 2nd Piranha Games"

We all groaned because we all knew who she was. "I am Anne Jefferies." She then started the usual speech about how much she hoped we could win the games this year. Of course we never do and this year isn't gonna be any different.

"And the first contestant for district 13 is... Daisy Croker!!" NO! this couldn't be happening! I put my arm tightly around her waist. "I'll go" I screamed. "Please let me go! I'll take her place I don't care what you think! Please she only just turned 12!"

Anne was so taken aback that she just nodded. "Yes. That's ok... I think"

"oh ok" I said standing up and dusting off my dress.

I looked at Brooklin, she just muttered 'Ohmygod' under her breathe. I walked up to the stage and climbed up the wooden stairs.

Brooklin stepped out of the crowd. "I WANT to go with my friend!" Brooklin half-said half-whispered.

"But-" Anne started.

Brooklin pulled out her dagger and said: "Do you want to say that any louder?"

"N-no" Anne stuttered. Brooklin walked up the wooden stairs.

"Hi Amz" she whispered in my ear. I just smiled. Anne put her hand back in the glass ball anyway. She read out the name "Brooklin Warner?"

"Damn it!" Brooklin shouted. Anne slapped Brooklin round her head and said: "Language!" Brooklin replied with "Hey, you sad drunken cow only touch what you can afford!"

Anne raised her hand as if meaning to slap Brooklin again, but collapsed in a crumpled heap on the edge of the stage. The muffled whispering stopped.

It was silent. "ANYWAY" I said a bit too loudly. Someone strong grabbed me by the elbows, lifted me up and started walking off the side of the stage. "Let go of me" I screamed "I do have my own legs you know!" Brooklin rolled her eyes at me and said "Chill-axe babe. It's not every day you get this type of treatment!"

**so you like it so far? gawd we hope so LOL kinda hard to write it sometimes really**

**well we wuv woo ALL !**

**Amzy nd brooke x**


	2. a step closer to death

Brooke's chapter

Train journey 

I was shoved into a little cage thing what was like a prison. I looked around. They never showed this on TV.

No wonder! It smelled like mankey pee.

I looked at the bed, then groaned and threw myself on it. Great I was going in to the piranha games. I stretched out on it and put my hands behind my head. It was about 5 minutes before the door flew open.

My mother ran in pulling me roughly off the bed, and pulling me into a hug. She was sobbing, so I wrapped my arms round her.

"I'm sorry mum" I muttered into her ear. It just made her sob louder. I pulled back and laughed a little. "Mum ill be fine" I smiled "dont worry, you know what I'm like with knifes" that made her smile a little.

She pulled some thing wrapped out of her pocket, and handed it to me. I un-wrapped it quickly. There were to small animal pins in it. Both had a gem for an eye.

I stroked them. "The elephant is for amy. The lion's for you" she smiled "I dont really think ill be able to go see her without breaking down again" she patted my hand and pinned the lion onto my shirt gently.

Some one opened the door "alrite luv. Times up" said a gruff voice.

My mother kissed me lightly on the cheek and left. I sighed loudly and went over to my door and opened the hatch and looked out. Amy grinned at me. "Oi ugly" I said "your parents been?" I asked. Amy grinned again and nodded. "Cool" I said grinning "wad they get you?" Amy frowned "food" she said un-happily. "Your mum been scab head?" she asked in her little annoying perkey voice that she adopted.

I grinned at her. "Sure has!" I said and threw the elephant at her. She stoked it "wow" she muttered.

"I know right" I looked down the corridor and saw my brother walking down a scowl plastered onto his face.

"Alrite tayler?" I said, smiling. He looked at me un-happily. "Back in a sec sis" he said then went into Amy's room.

I tried to listen but only heard Amy stuttering an answer to tayler. God damn my brother! I leaned out of my hatch "Tayler" I hissed "quit being mean" Amy let out her breathe. "Anyway Amy" tayler said "I got you these" I didn't see what he gave her but they were shiny. "What do they do?" Amy questioned. Tayler grinned. "Work it out Amy" he said then strolled over to my 'cell'.

He grabbed my and hugged me tightly to his chest. "You fool Brooklin" he muttered to me. I laughed. "My name was picked out anyway Tay. I couldn't do anything to stop it really" I said, shrugging.

"What? Really?" he asked. I nodded. He grunted. "Well because of the sado's here making me hurry ill give you your present now!" he grinned and handed me some sparkly babycham. I looked at them then dragged them "shiny" I muttered and Tayler just laughed and took them back.

I stared at him opened mouth. He rolled his eyes, poked the bottom of them five times. I watched him trying to work it all out. The bottom of the shoes shifted slightly and Tayler grinned.

He gently pulled them bottom of them off, reviling a couple of little knifes.

"You swine" I said laughing. He grinned and patted the bottom back in place, and handed them to me. Someone banged on the door. "Sado's" Tayler muttered before hugging me and leaving. I looked out of the hatch. "Amy what he give you?" she leaned out and smiled. "Sharp, glittery clips you?" I grinned "babycham!" I waved them at her. She rolled her eyes. I pulled my arms and head back through the hatch and sat on my bed.

I looked around. The door opened again and in walked . . . James. I leapt up and hugged him "what are you doing here?" I asked him. He grinned. "What do you think?" he said.

He shoved a small parcel in my hands. I shaked it lightly. I poked it. James laughed. I gave up and tore it open. It was a small necklace.

"Doesn't do anything but its real pretty" James laughed as he said that. I laughed and hugged him again. "Shoo" I said grinning and putting on my necklace. He shaked his head laughing and left.

I turned round towards the bed then felt someone lifting up. I squealed and josh laughed. I punched him playfully in the stomach and he put me down. He shoved a muffin in my hand. I looked at it. "Great a muffin" he laughed and twisted the top. It opened.

All this camouflage was getting on my nerves. There were two grenades in there. I grinned. He twisted the top back on hugged me then left. About 5minutes after josh went a tall, butch man walked in and tugged me out of the door.

I groaned at the pressure in my arm. It hurt! I was shoved next to Amy in front of two doors. "Smile brats" a man ordered. I grinned evilly at Amy then flicked my foot back, catching the man between the legs.

Me and Amy grinned then stepped out of the two doors. It was a train station. It was a train station full of press! Me and Amy were shocked at first but were quickly shoved into a brand new speed train. One step closer to the games. One step closer to our death.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter!!**

**we shall try to make them longer next time okay? :) LONGER LONGER WE SAY MWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHA**

**hehe hope your enjoying this 'cuz were enjoying writing it lol !!**

**Amzy nd Brooke x**


	3. Actual train trip : beggining

**The ACTUAL train journey**

**_Brooke's P.O.V_**

On the train I started muttering orders about my room at the Capitol to a guard. Amy frowned at me.

Anne rushed towards us (she must have recovered from earlier!).

"Amy, what did you get from Josh?" I asked.

"Cookies" she replied.

"What did you get from James?"

"A belt with arrows and a bow on. You?" she answered.

"James got me a necklace and Josh gave me a muffin" I told her, then whispered "I'll tell you what they do when we are alone" Amy nodded in agreement.

"All right girls stop whispering its bad manners!" We rolled our eyes, linked and followed her down the corridor in silence. Anne led us to a darkened room, in which we saw a young woman with her mud splattered boots on the table. She had these multi-coloured hand gloves on and stripped top. We both stared in disbelief.

"Alrite girls?" She stood up.

"Yeah" we said in unison. We giggled and she joined in. "So... I'm Tamara pleased to meet you" chuckled Tamara.

"This is Brooklin and I'm Amy. Pleased to meet you" Amy held out her hand for Tamara to shake. I pushed her hand slowly back to her side. Tamara let out a jolly laugh.

"So tell me about yourselves." she told us. "Well-" Amy went to answer, but I interrupted her with: "Amy's good with the bow you no? She's one of those morons who have perfect aim!"

"Yep that's- HEY!" amy said while tamara just laughed.

"Anywayz I'm really good at throwin' knives and stuff. Also Amy's good at cookin and pickin berries and knows which ones are poisonous and stuff. And I'm strong and I'm good at camouflage and good at hoppin around in trees and stuff." I paused to take a breathe. "Oh yeah Amy is a really, _REALLY _fast runner. You got all of that?" Anne was staring at us open-mouthed. Tamara was just as shocked. "Don't forget that we are good at stealing stuff as well." Amy added. "oh and you know all that stuff that went missing about a year ago, yeah well, that was us."

Tamara had recovered from her little shock: "OHMYGOD!!!! We are dealing with the Twins!" i looked at Amy.

"cool we have a nickname" i said and high fived her. she just grinned.

"Girls!" exclaimed Anne "You should give that stuff back!"

Just then a door near the back off the room opened to reveal a large trolley with food on it. The trolley was wheeled into the room and the food was set out on the table. Anne took me and Amy by the wrists and dragged us in the direction of the corridor. She stopped half way down the corridor. She opened a door which led into a dark room.

She told Amy "This is your room" Then walked a little bit further along the corridor opened another door, turned to me and said "And this is your room" Selfish horse-face, I thought.

Wouldn't give a monkeys' if we jumped out the window and were squished by a truck!

As we walked back down the corridor the smell of food grew stronger. When we walked in the dinning room Tamara was sitting eating the food in her bowl with her left hand and spoon. Anne tutted in disgust.

"What a pig." I commented, only to get slapped around the head by Anne again. i scowled.

"To your room now, young lady. NOW!" shouted Anne.

"If Brooklin is going to her room then I'm going with her." Amy said placing her hands onto her hips and scowling at Anne with me.

Anne sighed. "Fine both go to your rooms NOW!" Amy looked at me and I looked at her we grinned, then both our hands shot out grabbed a hand full of bread rolls and butter then walked back the way we came. We paused just outside the door to hear Tamara laughing and Anne scold, "Girls these day never do anything right!"

We broke down laughing. Once we had recovered us high-fived each other then walked to our rooms.

I had about a 10 minute snooze before Amy shot into my room poking me in the ribs. I rolled over to try to stop her but she just started poking me in the back. I shot out of bed.

"ok what do you want Amy!" I said scowling. She jumped up and down clapping.

"We have training! WE HAVE TRAINING" she grinned at me. I just stared at her

"yeah and?" I said, brushing my hair into a sloppy pony tail.

Amy put her hands on her hips "And we have to go NOW or that crazy Anne woman's gonna' come get us" she shuddered at the memory of Anne.

I laughed darkly, but sighed grabbed a white top, black hoddie and skinny jeans. I pulled them on then turned around. I ran my eyes up then down Amy's body then burst out laughing.

She scowled at me. "What?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. I laughed again.

"Oh take your hands off of your hips drama queen" I said rolling my eyes. "And c'mon a white dress and pumps? Where do you think your off two amy?" I laughed loudly then threw her a black jacket.

"Pull that on. Quick before that GASTLY vile Anne woman comes to get us" I said in my posh/mock horror voice. Amy laughed then linked her arms with me tugging me off towards the place where we were apparently going to train. _Great!_

We burst into the training room, only to face about 24 staring faces. Amy shrank back abit, but i just stuck my tongue out at them then dragged Amy off towards some knifes i spotted.

Amy was still abit nervous. she leaned in and whispered in my ear. "there all staring at us brooklin . . ." she whispered, her eyes darting around the room. i grinning at her in my scary 'beware im a axe-murder' smile what made her gulp. i span around towards the room full of teenagers.

"Yeah!?" i yelled, Startling them all. i quickly went back to what they were doing before. i grinned. "so i should think so too" i turned back to Amy. "better?" i asked. she just giggled and went off towards the bow an arrows where a tall-ish brunette girl was.

I picked up a knife stroking it gently. I looked at a target. i didn't notice the boy who was watching me.

"Can you actually use that, hun?" he sneered at me. i turned and looked him up and down. _stupid moron, _i thought. i made a 'Hmm' sound then glanced at the target and flung the knife at it. i lodged itself a little bit away from the target. "nope" i said then, sighed, then spotted a fancy looking knife hanging from his belt._ Ooo pretty knife._

I flicked my hair from my eyes. "that's a nice knife you got" I said smiling at him. "may I borrow it?" he just stared at me like an idiot. I saw him nod then he handed it to me. I stoked it then without looking at the target threw it. When I heard it go into the target I turned and looked. It was stuck in the bull's-eye. I grinned.

"But i can use that!" I said then, pulled the knife from the target "thanks for the knife babes" I said winking at him the walking off towards Amy.

She was admiring a bow. I came up behind her. "that's a crappy looking bow" I said. she didnt seem startled by my sneaking up on her.

she just sighed, and then turned her head towards something. I turned to, to see a group of kids who looked far stronger than us put together. A boy who I guessed was the leader of the group sneered at us, folding his arms.

"can you use that little lady?" he said to us shaking his head. he then pulled out his own bow and arrows and shot towards a target. It missed the bull's-eye. "beat that!" he said looking pleased. Amy chuckled and shaked her head loading 2 arrows into her bow. she shot them at the same time. We all watched, entranced by her shot. One went straight threw the boys, breaking it. The other into the bull's-eye. i grinned and stuck my tongue out to the gang. i saw the boy getting angry so i grabbed Amy's arm and we started leaving.

before we left Amy looked over her shoulder "TAKE THAT LOOSER!" she yelled before we ran, laughing to our rooms.

**Ok! ta-da woooo!**

**okay that is actually longer! GO US YAY ! the first bit of this was done by amzy and the rest by me (brooke) ok it may sound diffrent at a certain point and thats us swopping over!**

**we love you all who actually read this!**

**Amzy & Brooke xx**


	4. Disclaimer

**Amzy: I'm starting this one!**

**Brooke: But...**

**Amzy: SHUT UP!**

**Brooke: (grumbles and crosses arms)**

**Amzy: Okay Hi! We do not, unfortunately, own Hunger games!**

**(Amzy get hit in the head with a net)**

**Amzy: WHAT THE HECK!?**

**Brooke: Sorry I got bored, so I decided to catch bugs!**

**Amzy: WE ARE DOING DISCLAIMERS, SO WE DON'T GET SUED! Wait a second...Bugs?**

**Brooke; Oh I lied about the sued bit, and yes bugs!**

**Amzy: What? Wait, did you call me a bug?**

**Brooke: Yeah and that scary man with the mask went along with it, and of Course not!**

**Amzy: that guy was pretty scary**

**Brooke: I know... Cool though**

**Amzy: I no right...**

**Ellie: What the heck are you two going on about?**

**Brooke: A guy in a mask**

**Amzy: Brooke tried to hit him with a baseball bat**

**(The two start laughing hysterically)**

**Ellie: Why do I bother with these things?**

**(Ellie goes up behind them and hits them both round head)**

**Both: OW!**

**Ellie: Do. The. Disclaimer**

**Both: We do not own the hunger games, only the awesomely cool characters and the plot**

**Amzy: HAHA! We sounded like robots!**

**(Brooke starts doing the robot dance)**

**Ellie: One day some one will seriously help you both and you will be less mad**

**Brooke: (Still dancing) Not likely!**


	5. Bad dreams

****

Okay Hello again, If you are reading this.  
This Chapter is for all the question's that were asked (We hope i got them all if not then we'll answer them some other time)  
The last bit of the chapter is not a question answering chapter but a chapter leading to the next one.  
Yay! Aren't you happy, It's nearly time for the games! Well Were happy, We get to write some bloody scenes! :D  
All's left now is a training session and some interviews!  
Oh happy days!!!  
So Enjoy this Okay?  
_Amzy and Brooke x_

Disclaimer:  
Amzy: (Reads small paper) Ellie say's we are not allowed to make jokes or go off the subject of The disclaimer.  
Brooke: (Folds arms) Ellie is a party pooper.  
Amzy: (Sighs) I know (Clears throat) We do not own The idea of the Games, Or indeed THE Hunger Games.  
Brooke: (Read over shoulder) Brooke's part: Do not read that bit about it's your part. You just did didn't you? Jeez-  
Amzy: your not meant to read that! (Points to bit at bottom of the page) Read that  
Brooke: Oh well, that wasn't my fault. What we dope - oh Do! We do owned- Own is the chaaaarrrraterssss- Wow Ellie's hand writing is awful! WE ... DOOO ... OWN ... THEEEE ... CHA - CHARRATERS! Yay i did it!  
Amzy: (Sighs) On with the story!

* * *

**Brooke's chapter**

**Amy's POV**

_I was walking slowly through a long white corridor; my fingers slowly tracing lines of dried blood across the walls. _

_I looked at my fingers, then at the white, bloodied wall. _

_The blood was dripping, slow, across the smooth white painted surface. _

_A man appeared in front of me. He was beautiful. _

_His ruffled, flat black hair and his deep green eyes that drew you in slowly. _

_I recognized him from school but couldn't remember his name. It began with 'A' though, that was for sure. _

_Suddenly he morphed into a short guy who I recognized as Ben, from school. _**Stupid stalker,**_ I thought._

_I was suddenly running through the huge forest by home, the twigs snapping under my feet. _

_I did not know what I was running from or to whom, but I was running at my fastest speed. _

_The forest looked dark and creepy with the over hanging trees and shadows. Brooklin seemed to materialize in front of me, her normal huge grin plastered onto her face. _

_It was the grin that I couldn't help responding to. Suddenly her carefree grin dropped from her face and her body went stiff, like she was scared of something. Her eyes slowly drained of all her life and went black. Her skin was getting paler and paler. _

_"Brooklin!" I tried to shout but all that came from my dry mouth was a helpless puff. Slowly, blood dribbled from her once bright blue eyes. She opened her mouth as if to scream but she started drooling dark red blood. _

_I span around, attempting to avoid looking at my best friend's death. I jumped back as I came face to face with a huge beast that seemed to have Brooklin's eyes._

_It's big, deathly blue eyes widened, getting darker. The beast opened its huge mouth. Razor-sharp teeth pointed at my helpless body. It's Big dark body towered over me. Its mouth came straight at me. Darkness. I screamed..._

I woke from my dream screaming loudly into my pillow causing it to be muffled.

I launched my self at the window, needing fresh air. The thought of me or Brooklin becoming a monster in this game scared me senseless.

I realised I was shaking. _Get a hold of yourself Amy,_ my mind screamed at me _go see if she's okay, for crying' out loud!_

I crept to my door, slowly opening it without a sound.

I was pretty good at this now because the amount of times Brooklin dragged me out to forage or to find out why our town was destroyed, causing survivors to live in the forest, was endless.

As I tip-toed towards Brooklin's room I heard muffled yelling coming from the kitchen. I've always had been one for gossip so I quietly crept to the door.

The yelling was louder now and I could hear loud sobs. _Oh my god, why am I doing this,_ I thought to myself opening the door slightly. _This is such a Brooklin thing to do! _

I peered into the room carefully, noticing a huge guy looming over Anne yelling at her.

"ANNE YOU STUPID COW!" he yelled "HOW DARE YOU JUST LET TWO GIRLS INTO THE GAMES! YOU KNOW, YOU JUST KNOW THAT IT'S **ONE** GIRL AND **ONE** BOY!" his face was red with anger and he was looking at her like she was dirt.

"I know Michael! I'm so sorry too! I-I felt just so sorry for them b-because their h-h-home and t-that g-g-girl had a pocket knife!" she cried, a loud sob falling from her lips.

Oh god, me and Brooklin weren't supposed to be here together? The man let out a loud sharp laugh.

"Anne, Anne, Anne you had body guards and you still acted like a STUPID WIMP" he said in a sickly sweet voice, making me gulp.

My hands were shaking at full force by now. "Were going to let them stay in the games, just this once. It seems the public LIKE these foolish girls quite abit" Anne let out a nervous shaky breath.

"th-thank you Michael" she said kindly. An evil smirk flashed across his features.

"Oh Anne were not going to let _you_ get off _that_ easily" he said as he grabbed her head and flicked a pocket knife from his pocket_. Oh god! No!_ My mind yelled. _Get out of here Amy!_ I ran full speed toward Brooklin's bedroom but it was not fast enough. Loud screams came from the kitchen just as I entered her room.

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face as I closed the door. _Poor Anne_ ran though my head as I looked at Brooklin. She didn't seem to notice my presence or the loud screams.

_Gosh_, I thought, _I'm jealous! This girl can sleep thought anything. _

I crawled onto her bed, jabbing her in the ribs causing her to moan in annoyance.

"Amy" she mumbled "what do you want?"

"I'm scared Brooklin" I said then broke into sobs, putting my head into my hands. I felt her warm arms wrap around me squeezing me gently, In a sisterly way.

My mind flicked back to all the times when I giggled at her warmth calling her a werewolf. She would just roll her eyes at me and smile slightly, trying not to laugh.

"Hey" she mumbled, still half asleep I guessed. "What's up Froggy?" I smiled at the old nickname she used when we were just kids.

"Were going to die Brooklin" I whispered. I heard Brooklin groan loudly.

"Oh thanks! That makes me feel SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much better" she said sarcastically, causing me to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" she giggled poking me in the ribs.

"You're such a drama queen!" I hiccupped, causing us to both brake down in fits of giggles. Brooklin sighed and pushed me lightly to the other end of the bed.

"Alrite" she said "beddie byes for us now. Um...you can talk to me for a while if it makes you feel better?" she said kindly.

I snuggled into the bed opposite Brooklin and thought of some thing to say.

"Brooklin?" I asked hesitantly

"Mmm?" she mumbled back

"I was just wondering...did you ever find out why our district disappeared?" Brooklin sat up smiling

"Yup" She said popping the 'p'. "I asked the weirdo, Mr. Phillips, down the road who always yells ''the moon is falling'' in your face" I grinned at her. Some times I actually saw her as a proper sister, A blood one, When we were like this. We were opposites.

I poked her with my foot motioning her to carry on.

"So well he said that, like years and years ago when those hunger game thingies were still on, our district was like "NO WAY!", so they all got Blasted to next year, except freaky Mr. Phil, and some random parents, who some how totally got away" She leaned back on the bed waiting for my next question.

"Okay, so what are the Piranha games?" I asked leaning forward.

"Do you watch NO TV? Well it's got the little buggers every where, and most of the island is water. Duh" she replied with an eye roll. I giggled putting my hand over my mouth to muffle it.

Brooklin yawned loudly and turned back to me.

"Brooklin?" I asked quietly. I saw her head nod in the darkness so carried on. "Why did you nominate yourself?" I saw Brooklin stiffen, so watched her face, squinting to see it in the dark.

"Because I love you like a sister Amy" she said pulling string from the quilt. "I wouldn't be able to watch you be killed by some sado while the other member of our team just ran away and left you. And admit it; you're not much of a fighter. A hunter yes, but a fighter? No"

I nodded my head and smiling slightly in the darkness. Brooklin poked my in the leg and asked "So bright spark, why'd you think they let us both go?"

"Well I have some theories" I said then started explaining them both she could ask what the word 'theories' meant. "One: They didn't" I could feel Brooklin was confused with this so continued. "They might not have known that we both came until lately. Horse face could have sneaked us both here because you had that knife" Brooklin grinned in the dark.

"Sneaky cow. Plus that knife was fake Tay's made it for me last Christmas" I groaned loudly

"You've made this worse" I said "now go to sleep" I laid my head on the pillow and before I fell asleep I heard Brooklin whisper "Night Frog Face"

* * *

I woke to a loud clanging in the kitchen so got up to investigate.

I slowly opened the door to find Brooklin rummaging around in the cupboard with an I-pod blaring into her ears.

I pulled one head phone from her ears and raised an eyebrow at her. "Where'd you get this from?" I asked.

"Tammy's room" She said confidently.

"Brooklin!" I said outraged.

"What? It's just _borrowing_" she said shoving a plate of toast into my hands and jumping onto the sofa.

"Brooklin! This isn't our _home_. You can't just go _borrowing_ stuff and making a mess" Brooklin's joyful face suddenly turned angry.

"They've ruined our lives! I can do what I damn well want!" I shook my head slowly and grabbed her arm.

"Come on. We're going to the café, just like everyone else" I snapped dragging her from the room.

"Whatever" I heard her mumble under her breathe.

* * *

Before I left I noticed a dark pink object on the floor in a pool of blood. I tilled my head trying to work out what it was.

"Come on A-... Amy?" Brooklin re-entered the room.

"What's up Amz?"

"What do you think that is?" I asked pointing at the pool of blood.

"Dunno" was Brooklin's reply. "Hmm..."

"What are you thinking?" I questioned suspiciously.

"What we could do with it." She bent down and picked up the mangled dark pink object.

"EEEWWWWW!! It's wet!" Brooklin squealed before dropping the object.

I saw the grin appear on her face and gulped. She flicked blood all over the white cabinets, and on my NEW (I might add) white denim skirt!

"That's it!" I shouted playfully.

I squeezed my eyes closed and jabbed the 'object' then flicked blood back at her.

Just at that moment, a very important-looking man walked in. We froze.

"Uh-oh" was all we could say.

The very important-looking man went red, then scarlet, then purple, and various other shades of red, scarlet and purple.

"That's it!" he shouted. "You two are in big, and when I say big I mean BIG, trouble!"

"Yes dad" was my cheeky reply.

"God. Keep your wig on!" was Brooklin's.

As we flounced out (well I flounced Brooklin's was more of a skip), to go to the café, I shoved my hand on to his white suit... We heard him screaming, froze, and then ran as fast as we could down the long, white corridor, what was strangely familiar.

* * *

**(A/N. We were going to stop here but the next chapter was short so we added it to this one.)**

* * *

**Amzy's chaper**

We pushed open the café doors and instantly felt every pair of eyes on us.

Both our faces fell as we noticed every district had a boy and a girl. We were the odd ones out... again.

We saw where to get our food from and started walking towards the hatch.

A VERY tall dark-haired boy appeared in front of us, blocking our way.

"Erm... move" Brooke said with the usual attitude.

"Erm... no" he replied matching her tone. "Not till you" he said turning to me "show me how you did what you did yesterday" he said this time his tone was softer.

I looked up into his hazel eyes and held his gaze.

"No" I said my tone strangely harsh. I looked away from the boy and at Brooklin. She returned my look with a look of shock.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean no?" the edge in his voice was strangely comforting, like my dad's.

I stood up straight and lifted my chin slightly. "Exactly that" again, my tone came out harsh.

Brooklin spoke up then, helping to back what I had just said, said: "She can do what she damn well wants, You lanky dweeb" By this time there was a small crowd watching our argument.

Both I and Brooke folded our arms across our chests.

"Oooo I'm so scared" he said sarcastically.

"Oh you'd better be" I said coolly.

"If you're trying to pick a fight do you really think you can win? Two helpless little girls against me the strongest guy you've ever seem"

"Actually you'd be quite surprised what we can do." Brooklin said matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you show me; here and now"

"Ok" we said at the same time, with the same harsh edge.

We both stepped forwards and pushed.

The dark haired boy fell backwards; he obviously didn't expect it because the look on his face was shock and confusion mixed with horror.

_That should teach him_ I thought.

"Ditto" said Brooklin. I was surprised then realized I must have said it out loud.

He sat up, his cheeks flushed pink. Most people in the crowd were laughing at him.

I knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear: "never judge a book by its cover."

Brooklin, who had been walking off, turned round and called: "Amy leave the poor boy alone it's not his fault that he's never seen girls as strong or as sexy as us!" I chuckled at her confident order, and stood up.

He got up after me. As I walked away he slapped my butt.

I turned on my heel, my hair flicking round; I told him "Keep your hands to yourself."

He looked hurt. _Never mind. _I thought._ He's gonna die anyway- most of us will._

When I re-joined Brooklin in the line she looked at me, "what did you say to him?" she asked casually.

"I told him never judge a book by its cover"

"Uh-huh. Anything else?"

"Nope" I said looking at the food, popping the 'p' in nope.

"Good." I took one last look back at the scene we'd just left.

"He's quite good looking" I said and I hoped my voice didn't sound dreamy.

"Yeah. So is a sloth" her tone surprised me. It was harsh.

"What's up B?" I asked her.

"Well... apart from the fact that we're gonna die, nothing much." She said cruelly.

She shoved a plastic tray into my hands.

"What do you want honey?" asked a sugar-sweet voice, Looking at Brooklin's angry form.

"Erm... chips and coke please." Brooklin said, taking deep breaths that her mother taught her to do when she was angry.

She was handed a plate of chips and a can of coke.

"And for you?" The sugar-sweet voice said to me.

"Chips and fanta please." I said smiling at the frail looking woman, with the white hair.

"Here you go" the lady said handing me a plate and can.

We sat down at a nearby table opposite each other.

At that moment two boys slid into the seats next to us... It was josh and James!

"Jam and J!" Brooklin cried.

"It's good to see y- wait why are you two here?" I asked confused.

"We're here just like everyone else is." James replied.

"But why are you both here?" I asked them.

"We're here like you." Josh said. "Jam was an idiot and volunteered instead of his sister and I got into trouble in my District so got put up anyway."

"You idiot" Brooklin told him, nibbling on a chip.

"What the hell B? You used to set things alight to!" Josh said, shocked.

I giggled. "But she didn't get caught! J!" I exclaimed Slapping Josh's hand "get your own chips!!"

We all laughed.

"We'd better get to training" James said.

"Yeah before we cause anymore trouble." I said winking at Brooklin.

Brooklin laughed loudly, knowing what i was talking about.


	6. Training

**We don't own the Piranha Games - we also can't be bovered to write a cool version of this.**

Brooklin's POV

I skipped merrily down the hall way toward the training room, when a thought popped into my head. "J?" I asked.

"B?" he asked back.

"Why do we have to train?"

"Dunno"

Why?"

Because I don't Know"

Why?"

"Because-" Josh was cut off by a very angry sounding man

"YOU GUYS ARE LATE" The man boomed across the hall. I turned to look at the man, and tried not to smile. He was a awfully short man with a long scruffy beard and no hair.

"Well" he roared "Line up!" We quickly lined up with the rest of the kids and looked at the man. "My name is Michael O'Connor, I'm from the capitol and no we are not going to training. You are to return to your rooms and practise for you interviews. That is all" And with that he strode from the room, His head shining in the light.

"Well that was fun" Someone commented dryly.

"Uh-Huh, Sister" someone else said. Getting from the room proved difficult, as everyone wanted to get back to their rooms and talk with their mentors. Stamping on someone's foot, James led us through the hall way to district 13, 11 and 10.

"See you" He said nodding before slinking into district 10's room after a blonde haired girl.

"Yeah see you at the interviews" Josh said quickly rushing toward district 11's room after a boisterous brunette girl. I grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her toward our room.

"TAMARA" Amy screamed into the empty room.

"Do you mind?" Tamara said rubbing her head. "I have a splitting head ache."

"You shouldn't drink then" I said matter-Of-Factly. Tamara opened her mouth to protest but I carried on. "We've got to practise for the interviews" Tamara groaned and pointed to me then at a chair.

I bonded over to the chair and sat on it grinning, thinking this would be fun. Amy sat on a recliner chair and sat watching us.

"Ok kid. Let's practise ... Sweet. Or kind, ya' Know?" I nodded happily. I could do 'kind'. I think. Tamara put on a serious voice and stoke loudly.

"So what did you think when Anne agreed to letting a friend, A very close friend, into the games?"

"I though she was a stupid horse-face" I said merrily, grinning widely. Tamara shook her head.

"That, Kid, is not nice"

"Sure it is. To Amy. You see, I don't like Horse-face much, so how am I gonna be nice to her?" Tamara just rolled her eyes at me.

"How about... Girlie?" Tamara asked

"Yeah let's do that" I said confused. What the heck was 'Girlie' ?

Tamara cleared her throat and asked another question. "How did you feel when your friend was chosen to do the games?"

"Like I wanted to kill someone gruesomely" I replied sweetly, making Tamara drop her head into her hands.

"Just try to be yourself, Kid" She snapped before turning to Amy.

"Do... Snappy. How did you feel when your friend leapt up with that knife?"

Amy sat in the chair looking lost before answering: "Like she was an idiot?" I snickered loudly.

"GAH! You two are not helpful. Just be your self's ok!" and with that Tamara stomped from the room, a beer bottle already swinging from her fingers. I stretched out on the sofa and looked at Amy.

"One more day" I said softly. Amy turned and looked at me, nodding slowly. "You never told me that other theory" I stated.

"That the capitol is a bunch of sick-Psychopaths that are playing a horrible game with us" She said looking down. I grinned and nodded.

"I like that theory much better than the other one"

"Yeah. So do I"

* * *

I groaned and rolled over in bed rubbing my head. I blinked at the sharp light and looked around. Good I'm in my room. I rubbed my head and remembered what happened last night.

10o'clock: rummaged through kitchen, 'borrowed' some whiskey

11o'clock: got drunk to drown out all depression...

12o'clock: forgot what ever the heck happened next

I groaned again and rolled out of bed, landing face first on the floor with a soft thump.

"Ow" I snapped, leaping to my feet and grabbing a hair brush. Grumbling, I stormed from the room, yanking the hair brush through the tangled, Red locks that were my hair.

Opening the door I smelt coffee. Yummy, Rich, SWEET coffee if it was Amy making it.

Bounding over to the main room, I winced slightly as it hurt my head; I perked up as I saw a hot steaming mug on the table in front of Amy. She looked up and grinning, her long thin fingers cupping the mug like it were a life line.

"I love you some times" I said wistfully, launching myself at the mug. I saw Amy roll her eyes.

"Yeah, you always say that then end up doing something mean" She pouted slightly at me, I just snickered. "You look 'bout five when you do that" Wrong thing to say, Apparently.

"SEE!" She shrieked throwing something at me.

"NOT THE COFFEE! NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as the pillow flew at my hands. I jumped up and down as the cream on the top spilled onto the floor.

"VAT ARE YOU DOING!" Someone French yelled from the door way. Amy and I slowly turned to look at the lanky, blonde woman standing in the doorway. "I vam Samanfa" She declared striding into the room.

"Don't you mean Samantha?" Amy asked, placing her mug onto the table.

"Vat's Vat I said" 'SamanFA' snapped. "I vam your stylist! V'in your voom's now! Your team must make you vook beautiful!" I looked helplessly at my coffee before walking into my room, to be wrestled into a chair.

"Your hair is so cute!" a small lady said giggling, making me roll my eyes. She dragged me up and shoved me into the bathroom with loads of hair products.

"Wash them in!" Giggles said happily "Then come out with it wet ok? And remember Sophie, That's me, loves youuuuu!" I shut the door on her before she could say anything else.

"Whatever" I muttered, jumping into the shower and dragging it out as long as possible. Finally opening the door I was in the chair again, and having all the hair ripped from my body.

"Your so brave" The girl, Bryony, said awed "Not making a single sound. Does it not hurt?" I just scowled. The man, Leyland or something took the hair brush from Sophie and hit me over the head with it.

"What the heck was that for!?" I said clenching my fists, getting a terrified cry from Heather who was doing my nails.

"Stop moving" Leyland snapped.

"Just relax again sweetie" Sophie cooed. And strangely, I did.

"All done!" Heather squealed clapping her hands.

"Someone go get Samantha in here with the dress" Leyland said backing away slightly. Samantha stomped into the room, a Long green dress over her arm.

"We, Vell, I thought it be a good idea vat you were something green. To show... tree's and such. Now put it on" she said throwing the dress at me. Tugging the dress over my head I gasped about how the smooth material felt on my skin.

"It feels so beautiful" I whispered

"Doesn't it just" Samantha said stroking the dress lightly. "Vooks good to" She said nodding happily then clicking her fingers Sophie and bryony hauled a large mirror in front of me.

My mouth fell open when I saw my reflection. I looked so ... _Female_. I've always been poor so ive never really tried to look good for anything. Not many people cared where I came from. But looking in the mirror I got a big surprise. My normally scruffy, long, red hair was in professional looking beautiful curls and my eyebrows looked strangely neat. My make-up didn't blend into my face. In fact I think they were going for bold. I have green eye shadow smeared across my eyelids and heavy eye lined eyes. The dress was simple yet elegant. The bust of the dress was simple yet still had a nice design. The dress flared out beautifully.

"It's... Wonderful... Thank you, Thank you so much" I muttered. Sam quickly grabbed my hand and hauled me from the room.

leapt up when I entered the common room and squealed loudly.

Amy's hair was in beautiful shiny waves down her back and she too, had heavy green make-up on. The top half of her green dress was tight and the bust had a shiny locket thing. The bottom flared out too, showing strappy green shoes.

"Look" she squealed again, pointing at the locket thing. I grinned when I saw it. Pinned onto her dress, was in fact not a locket but the pendant that my mother had given her.

"These are my stylists!" Amy said pointing to the people behind her

"That's Rachel" She said pointing to a very tall, Black haired girl, who was peeping out at me from only one eye

"And that's Charlotte, But people call her Charlie" Amy continued then pointing to an equally tall girl, with her head buried in a vampire book.

"Then Rebecca" She said happily, pointing to a Short ginger girl, who smiled widely at me

"And lastly, the only boy, Ollie" Amy then pointed to a extremely tall, floppy haired blonde boy, who laughed and winked at the wall. I blinked at him before introducing Bryony, Sophie, Heather and Leyland.

"Okay my pretties! Lets goooooooooo" Cried Tamara from the door way. Holding my Amys hand, I grinned, and we both walked slowly towards the nosey buggers, A.K.A Interviewers.


	7. Interveiws

**The Interviews **

Amy's POV

As we entered a small, white room with bright white lights, I noticed for the first time how much security there was everywhere: CCTV cameras, motion sensors, voice recorders and security guards armed with, at least, five _visible_ hand guns. I gasped, surprised, as a tall, muscular, mahogany – skinned man cracked the knuckles on both of his abnormally large hands and glared at me and Brooklin.

I looked self-consciously down at the emerald-green velvet dress that hugged my slim, curvaceous body, brushing away invisible creases. I looked up and caught josh watching me.

He looked away quickly, but not before I saw the look of pain on his small, round face.

Brooklin nudged me in the ribs gently, but as I completely ignored her she elbowed me gracefully in the stomach.

Wincing, I scowled at her before asking: "What?" in an agitated voice. She nodded at a large glass wall where I saw that most of the Capitol had turned up to see this year's interviewees' fall over their words.

An incredibly old man with a big, bushy beard, like Santa's, stood on a step near the window/wall and started speaking slowly but clearly.

"Hello. I am John Charles." - Brooklin sniggered... Loudly, gaining glares from the security.

"You will be interviewed in your pairs, but one at a time. I know that may not make sense but you will be spoken to separately even though you are on the stage together. When you have finished your interviews you will be escorted off the stage and taken to sit in the audience. Please get into numeric order; starting with district 1. Thank you."

As soon as he left the stage, the room broke into loud talking and organised chaos.

I and Brooke were immediately shoved to the back of the room.

I felt an arm round my shoulder and looked round to see Tamara with her arms round mine and Brooklin's shoulders. She smiled down at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

This made me even more nervous than I already was.

"District 1!" A loud voice demanded from the window/wall which was now only half the size of what it was before.

A petite blond girl and the tall 'sloth' guy from the café stepped forward in royal blue, glittering costumes, which made the boy from district 1 look very pale and drained; but the small girl looked majestic and mysterious.

* * *

10 mintutes later, the glass window/wall was slide back violently and the voice bellowed

"District 2!" a mousey brown haired girl and a tall scowling black haired boy stepped foward. They stumbled out the door, which was slammed back hard enough to make the glass rattle.

"Gawd!" Brooklin exclaimed. "What is wrong with _him?_!" Behind us Tamara laughed half-heartedly.

* * *

Slowly, two by two, the room emptied and Brooklin and I were plunged into stony silence which was only broken by the occasional laughter or clapping from the audience on the other side of the glass.

Suddenly, making both Brooklin and I jump, Tamara said "I want you girls to know that whatever happens between now and the games; everything that happens is for your own safety and that I will be here for you, and if there is anything you need just ask."

The tone of her voice was pained and sad, though it wasn't that that made my heart and internal organs do a back-flip, but it was the look on her face which was terrified, _tortured_ even, that made me want to hug her and tell her everything will be ok. I was just about to ask if she was ok when, the moody man came back in the bright room to yell at us too.

"Dist-" But he didn't get any further as Tamara interrupted him.

"I'm sure these girls know that you want them so I'm sure there is no need to shout, yell and scream like you're about to have your balls ripped off!" I and Brooke grinned at each other, linked arms and walked out of the glass door. Before we stepped out, Brooklin span around and high fived Tamara, grinning. "You were awesome" She whispered, me nodding behind her. Tamara smiled softly and gave us a small nudge towards the glass door.

* * *

The lights were blinding. The sound was deafening.

"And 'ere they are! The final interviewees! Give 'em a big roun' of applause!" Suddenly everyone in the auditorium started clapping, making me and Brooklin jump.

"Well, well girlies. 'ow are you both on this fine evenin'?" A plump, rosy-cheeked man in a red suit and tie, with green shoes, eyes and hair asked us. ( He looked strangely like Santa!) Looking first at Brooklin then slowly turning to face me.

"I'm fine thank you." Brooke told the capitol, smiling as though she wasn't about to be slaughtered. She was always good at act as though every thing was okay, when it wasn't

"'ow 'bout yar, Amy?" The plump man asked me.

"Oh... I'm... er..."

"The nerves getting to yar." He teased. I gave him my best how-dare-you-make-fun-of-me-in-front-of-the-whole-country death glare, before replying in my mock-sweetie voice.

"I've never felt better."

"Well. Ain't that jus' won'erful! They both feel fine!" The whole audience started clapping and cheering, as me and Brooklin exchanged our 'WTF' look.

"So Brooklin 'ell me... 'ow did yar feel when yar saw Amy's sister's name got pulled ou' of the glarss ball?" the man asked kindly.

"I was slightly shocked as I never expected anyone so close to me to have their name called out." She said nervously. 

_It's just part of her act. _I told myself as a comfort, which didn't really work.

"So it musta bin 'ard for yar tar watch someone like a si'tar tar volunteer themselves like yar Amy did."

"Yes, yes it was. All that was going through me 'ead at the time was 'what the hell is she doing?!' And I felt like pulling her back and telling her there was no way I was gonna let her go into these games without someone there to watch her back." "So was tha' why yar volunteered yarself? Cause yar couldn' stand back an' watch Amy's back from 'ere?"

"Yes. It would've been very hard for me to watch. And yes that is the reason why I volunteered myself." I could feel her shaking gently next to me as we stood waiting for the next question. I reached out my hand and squeezed Brooke's, she turned and smiled nervously at me which, again made me more nervous than I already was.

"Did yar leave anyone behin'- anyone special?" asked the rosy-cheeked interviewer curiously.

"Yes." -The audience leaned forward for gossip- "My mum and brother."

"Anyone else? A boyfrien', perhaps?"

"Well there was one boy I liked. But he wasn't really my boyfriend" She told him blushing and looking at her feet.

"Well yar win, yar go 'ome, yar ge' the boy yar like and yar live 'appily ever after." Brooklin's head suddenly snapped up.

"No. That wouldn't work 'cause he came here with..." There was a muffled gasp and she trailed off slowly.

I looked at her shocked, knowing what she was going to say.

Her cheeks turned red and she turned to face me, hiding her face from the TV cameras.

"You and James were..." I whispered. I didn't need to finish because she knew what I was going to say.

"Yes" She whispered back, nodding.

"No..." my word was strangled. She hadn't talked to me about boys in AGES, this must have been why.

_She betrayed you! _A muffled voice in my head screamed._ Tell her you don't need her help in these games- you can survive on your own!_

"You didn't tell me!" I suddenly screamed at her.

"You and James have been together ALL this time and you didn't tell me!!"

"I-I didn't kn-know h-how." she stuttered.

"How could you?! We promised to tell each other everything and we always have!" I gasped.

She threw her arms round my neck and burried her face in my shoulder. I saw James' bright red face on the huge screen, obviously all the cameras were trained on him and his red face.

This made me smile and I pulled Brookline off my shoulder. For one whole minute the auditorium was silent, and me and Brooklin just watched each other, watch the other.

Then she whispered "sorry" so that only I could hear and I smiled.

We hugged one last time, and this time it was my turn to apologise.

"'ave yar girlies sorted yar problems ou' now?" the well dressed man asked.

"Yes. Yes we have." I said holding Brooklin's hand and smiling at her. The capitol burst into rounds of applause.

"So 'ell me Brooklin... Is this James yar boy?" said Santa winking.

"Yes, yes he is." Was her small smiled reply.

"But that's probably not the most interesting thing this country will hear all day." She said suddenly, looking directly at a camera. This time you could literally _hear_ every chair in the country squeak as the occupier lent forward.

"Amy" she said clearly. "Has a boyfriend too!" now she was sounding really pleased with herself.

I looked at her shocked. _How did she know... unless? _I thought.

"Go on." Urged Santa.

"He also came with us." She told him, looking sideways at me. "H-He's called Josh!" she blurted out.

I saw her bury her head with her arms, as though she was expecting me to blow up.

Smiling, I forced Brooklin's head up and I laughed!

"We are both dating guys from different districts! Is that not aloud?!" I asked still laughing. Soon me and my best mate, who have been through everything together, were in fits of laughter with tears running down our cheeks, and most of the audience was laughing with us.

* * *

After wiping away his tears of laughter, Santa turned to me.

"Amy wha' was it like to 'ave yar si'tar's name pulled out of the glass ball?" Serious now, I answered:

"I was terrified for her which was why I volunteered myself."

"An' wha' were yar thinkin' when Brooke pulled 'er knife ou'?"

"hmm... that's going a long way back but... at the time I was probably thinking 'What an idiot!' or 'You retard!'" Brooklin laughed happily, swinging our arms .

"So... this is probably yar las' chance to say goo'bye to yar families, so I'll give yar the chance." He said this sympathetically, as though our families wouldn't be the only ones to miss us.

We turned to face the camera that was pointing at our faces.

"Bye mum" brooke whispered, waving into the camera. "Bye Tayler." She added blowing a kiss for them, throwing in a cheeky wink.

I squeezed her hand which I was still holding.

"Bye Mum, Dad, Daisy. I'll miss you." I said softly into the camera, as I blew a kiss into it.

"Thank yar girlies. It was won'erful meetin' yar both. Goo' Luck for the games! District 13, eve'ybody!" And the auditorium erupted into rounds of applause.

"Thank you" we both said, me nodding at the audience while Brooklin threw in a mock bow, when they had finished clapping.

* * *

"Ooooowwwwwwww! My feet hurt!" Brooke was whining even though the interviews were yesterday morning.

"Don't you ever shut up?!" Tamara screamed, throwing a cushion at her, and missing badly.

"Doesn't she ever shut up?" she asked turning to me. Fortunately, for me, I had re-found the iPod Brooklin had "borrowed" and was listening to the out-dated music.

"Amy? Amy?! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hm?" I asked _after_ Tamara had ripped out the headphones.

"I'll take that as a no." she sighed.

"How do you shut her up?" She asked AGAIN, motioning to Brooklin, who was still whining, but was now sprawled across the floor, jogging bottom and white top twisting under her.

Sighing, I picked up a gobstopper from a packet on the coffee table, shuffled across the room and stuffed it in Brooklin's open mouth.

She glared at me but made me laugh, as her cheeks were bulging from the gobstopper. Tamara thanked me then walked out of the room.

Only to return with our stylist, Samantha, and hair & make-up crews. Drats.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on?" Brooke asked, sitting up licking her gobstopper with a dreamy look on her face.

"It's going into the games later, so we're getting you ready. Honies." Ollie said happily.

"Oh" brooke said in a really dazed voice.

"Brooooookiiiiiieeeee!" a high pitched voice giggled.

"Soooooophieeeeee" Brooke said back, rolling her eyes at the over excited blonde.

"In your room... NOW, NOW, NOW!" said the short guy, Leyland (I think).

Brooklin tugged herself off of the white soft carpet and plodded slowly into her room.

Samantha put her head in her hands. As if to say: 'what idiots. Gods save me now.'

"Come on Amy." Charlotte grabbing one of my arms, while Rachael grabbed the other. Together they dragged me into my room.

* * *

While they worked on 'beautifying me', they talked of all the latest fashion trends and which party they would be attending when the games were over.

I was doing my best to ignore them, Ollie even managed washed my hair properly before I could stop him. Stupid blonde giant.

From the room next door, I heard Brooklin's cheerful laughter and thought how I would miss it.

Rebecca was just tidying-up my eyebrows, when Samantha burst in, holding a very dull outfit.

"This is vat you vill be wearing for the games." She told me holding up the dull clothes and a pair of boots which looked strangely like wellyboots. "This jacket" –she held up a purple body warmer- "vill keep you safe." –she put it on the bed- "These and this" –she held up black three-quarter length trousers and a black long sleeve top- "vill keep you varm." –she also put them on the bed with the jacket that was supposed to keep me safe- "And these" -she held up the boots- "vill make it easier to valk and vill make it easier vor the Cap-it-ol to track vour body ven you die."

I stared at her as she placed the boots on the floor at the end of my bed.

She smiled at me then left the room.

Charlotte had just finished waxing my legs, and Rachael had finished my make-up at the same time as Ollie finishing my hair. I looked down at my nails, and saw that the emerald green was still on them and that they were beautifully shaped.

They all helped me into my clothes for the games. Then we walked, in depressing silence, out of the room.

* * *

Brooke was lounging on the sofa in our main room.

I saw the pin her mum gave her pinned on her long sleeved top.

"What took you so long?" she asked, teasing.

"Well. If you want ALL the details." I answered matching her playful tone.

"Stop mucking around!" snapped Tamara. I and Brooklin looked at each other.

We were clearly thinking the same thing: 'Someone's on their period!'

"Come. You'll be late." We went to follow, but she stopped us.

"Why don't you thank your teams?" she said softly. We turned back to our teams who looked like they were going to burst into tears and had their arms round each other.

We both thanked and said goodbye to our teams, Brooklin throwing her arms around her team, while I cried into their shoulders. When I got to Rachel she whispered in my ear: "Please get into the top three because I've got my money on right, But please come back alive." Her voice broke at the last word.

I hugged, thanked and said goodbye to Ollie last, who kissed my check and said 'good luck' in a very sombre voice.

We then turned to Samantha and thanked her, Who then blew her nose very loudly on a tissue

Before I walked back to stand with Tamara and Brooklin, Ollie pulled a large shiny coin out of his shirt pocket.

"Ollie – I don't need any money in the games." He shook his head sadly and pinned the coin to my long sleeved top. I looked down at the coin and saw that it was the elephant pin Brooklin's mum had given me.

"Good Luck beautifuls" Leyland said. We smiled, turned and walked out of our district's apartment. We waved to them again before the heavy wooden door swung shut.

"Come." Tamara ushered us into the lift, and we both knew that we were going even closer to our deaths.

* * *

Taa- Daa!

Done and Done! Finally!

Reveiw! x

B + A


	8. Blackout

Amy's POV (Yes still :) )

"Anne!" Brooke exclaimed.

Anne looked pale and ghostly. She looked almost like a vampire. She smiled when she saw us, but didn't say anything.

Tamara smiled at her too, but didn't try to communicate.

_That's strange_, I thought, trying to remember the night were it seemed to all go wrong for Anne.

"How are you Anne?" I asked curiously. "We haven't seen you in a while."

_Since that dreadful night_, I added silently.

Anne pretended not to hear and walked off, without even waving goodbye.

I and Brooklin looked at each other in shock. Anne _never_ missed a chance to talk.

My suspicions rose as I remembered the squishy, pink, bloody object.

"Are you ready?" a man with a gruff voice asked. We both nodded nervously.

"Follow me" he said then led us through a winding labyrinth of corridors. This must've been so that we couldn't remember the way out. They really were tight on security here.

Just when my feet started aching, we came to a bright room that had all the other contestants in.

I saw that the only way in was in the way we just came, and started wondering how we were going to get in to arena. I noticed that everyone was wearing the same 'uniform' as us, even the boys.

I saw Josh towering over everyone else and realised that I wouldn't be able to kill him. No matter what. I saw that several people had been crying from their puffy, red eyes. Including the boys.

I was looking around confused, thinking how they never showed this bit on TV, when a horrible thought hit me: _Anne... That night... Blood-curdling screams... The squishy, pink object... The blood... Her not talking..._ **NO! **

Just as it hit me, something else did too.

There was a sharp pain at the base of my skull and I heard 25 teenage bodies hit the floor before I did.

There were black dots in front of my eyes. My legs gave way. I slumped to my knees; then fell on my face. _Bastards!_ My mind screamed before everything went black.


End file.
